Under Red Lights
by DarkDust001
Summary: Bella's interested in the new boy in school, but the blood lust makes it harder to get to know him. But little does she know he feels the same way, but there's a secret that neither of them know.
1. The Sweet Scent

{Bellas Pov}

"Help, Help Somebo-" I went down hard and hit my head.

I didn't understand what he was after or why he was after me.I have nothing no money , no jewels. I was nothing but a simple merchant girl. When he turned me over I saw his wasn't searching me for anything and right then I realized what he wanted.

"Please,please don't do this!" I sobbed.

I smelled the liquor and found that nothing would get through 2 him. I squirmed, he slapped me.

"Stay still!!!"he yelled, the smell of liqour filling the ambience.

I struggled against his grip trying to free my hand so I could fight back.I succeded and with as much force as I could muster I punched him. He was numb from his enibriation so he didn't feel a thing, instead he punched me back realy hard. Everything went darke-er.

When I regained consciousness, I felt numb, my head throbbed and I couldn't realy open my eyes from the pain. I could smelled a strong scent of blood somewhere near by. I recognized almost immidiatly that it was comin from me.

The sound of muffled scream distracted my thoughts.

I felt a rush of cold wind and suddenly felt that someone was holding my hand. There was someone at my side. An un familiar velvety soft voice spoke

"Bella, Bella. Can you hear me Bella?" the person to whom the voice belonged seemed to know me but it didn't sound familiar to me at all.

There was another sudden cold rush but this time a voice that chimed spoke.I could tell it was a woman.

"Is she okay?" she asked the man.

"I don't think she's going to make it."he said

_Who's not gonna make it? _ I thought to myself

"Don't worry Bella this will all be over soon."he told me.

These voices sounded un-natural, completely not human.

I felt something cold on my neck and I swear I felt something pierce. With whatever energy I had left I tried to scream but only managed a moan of pain. In a swift second a burning began, a fire burning from inside out. It intensified as it spread,it was to extrem that as a reflex my eyes popped open.

I awoke to the familiar design on the ceiling of my room. I trembled slightly from the scare the dream gave me. A bit surprised by it because I wouldn't usualy get dream like that-or ANY for that matter. My dreams often mean that something will happen, its never specifies on what but it gives me a heads-up.

I looked out the window and glanced at my clock. I had about three hours left before the everyone else woke up. I-or rather WE dont' have to sleep but we choose to for the simple fact that its a way to get a warning about things. I made nothing of this dream because I already sorta knew why I had it.

Today there was a new guy in town.

I decided to get something to eat. I craved some real food but I couldn't have any. I was a long time vegitarian but I did sometimes slip up and did so just a few week ago. I couldn't take the risk of slipping up anytime soon because today is also the 1st day of school.

By the time I got back my brothers and sisters were all dressed and ready to go. I cleaned myself off {I was a messy eater} and dressed as fast as I could.

"Hurry Up Bella, we're going to be late!" Alice my sister said up the stairs

"Yeah right Alice, Us be late?-I realy dout it." my brother Emmet said

"Lets go then!" I said as I rushed past them and hurried to the car.

They followed close behind.

_ "So where were y-" _I cut her thoughts short

"Just taking a few extra precautions" I said outload.

We arrived at the High School and got out of the car. I suddenly caught an unusualy sweet scent in the air that made my throat sting. I turned to my sibling a bit frantic but they didn't seem to have noticed anything. I stood there a little dumbfounded-

"Bella what are you waiting for? Com'on lets go" Emmet snapped me out of my trance and followed behind them.

I went through my classes as I usualy do every year. At lunch time I sat with my family off in the corner of the room. Again I caught the same sweet scent and followed it to a gorgeous boy. His hair was bronze and had onyx colored eyes. He wore a dark grey long sleave shirt that fit perfectly to his noticably sculpted body. He sat alone on the other side of the room.

He raised his head and stared in my direction or actualy I think he was starring at me. Our gazes met and he turned away nervously. I kept my eyes on him a little surprised that he showed any intrest in me. Since I ususaly didn't show any intrest in anyone, neither did they.

They might not have showed it but Oooooh did they think it and it wasn't only me it happened with my sibling too. Then it started getting a little strage when I realized that not all of the ones that thought that way were of the opposite gender. I guess I had to give him a break because he was new and didn't no better, yet.

By the expresion o nhis face I began to wonder if he liked me or dislikes me. Even though he didn't stare directly I could see he was angry or annoyed.

Alice noticed my distraction and in the back of my mind I heard her but blocked it.

"Umm...Bella, why are you starring at him?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Uhh -what? Sorry I was distracted" I shook my head.

"Yea I see that" she laughed. The others didn't realy pay attention except for Jasper.

He senced all the strange emotions radiating off me at the moment.

"Thats him right?" I gestured to him with my head.

She knoded. "Yea, why?"

"Just wondering. Umm, do you know his name?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me strangly."Yea his name is Edward S- "

"What!?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"Shouldn't you know?"


	2. Making Conversation

**Chapter 2**

I stared at her trying to understand what she was saying. I gasped.

"Wow how did I not notice that?" I asked myself in disbelief.

She shrugged. I turned my attention back to him and just stared. He caught me and only returned the stare. For a moment it was as if we were the only ones in the room.

A high pitched ring made us turn our attention away from each other. It was the first bell. I glanced back at him but he wasn't looking anymore, he was gathering his stuff-I did the same. My siblings and me reached the door before anyone else, I glance back once more but he was gone. .... There were no other exits in the room aside from a where I was by the door and a-window.

I scanned the room quickly before anyone noticed but he was actually gone. I could no longer smell him. I shrugged and continued to my next class.

I could smell him again but it was very faint. I reached room 009, my chemistry class, Mr. Dean Winchester's chemistry class. I-and many other girls agreed that was reasonably attractive for a teacher.

He smiled as I walked up to his desk [as he did with evey student],I smiled back and looked up at our classes seating chart. I found my name and read the name that was written beside it. It was ...*gasp*

"Oh shit" I accidentally said out loud.

Mr. Winchester's head popped up "What was that?"

I bit my lip "Sorry " and he dropped his head back to the papers in his hand.

I reluctantly went to sit down in my assigned seat. I waited and waited impatiently for my partner to arrive. As soon as my throat started to sting I knew he would walk through that door at any second. I turned my eyes away from my hands on my lap and looked up at the door.

Right then Edward Swan walked in, I noticed his gracefulness. He hadn't seen me yet but right after he read the chart and turned to see who his partner was he froze for a second. Then continued unwillingly smiling and walking over to the desk. With every step he took the stinging increased and I think I stopped breathing for a second.

I didn't like knowing that he was that close to me, knowing that I could simply reach out and grab him didn't help my situation. He hesitated as he sat down and scooted all the way against the wall. He smiled a cute crocked smile "Hi."

I turned to him "Uh. Hi..." I pretended to struggle and read his name on the board.

"Its Edward" he told me "Bella rite?"

I nodded "Who'd you know?"

He shrugged "Well do you want me to call u Isabella? Cuz I will if that's what you want?"

"No Bella's ok" I shook my head."

"So what are you thinking-I mean what do you think? Like about the school and the...students so far?" I asked abruptly.

"Uhh, It's great I guess." he laughed nervously "The students are ... Interesting" he looked at me as if to give me a hint.

"So what are you thinking?" he asked me by surprise.

"What do you mean? Like about what?"

"No, not anything specific. I just kind of want to know what you're thinking. I'm very good at reading people but I can't get anything from you."

I stared at him for a second letting my guard down and letting peoples thoughts seep through.

_ -Oh my god! She's so lucky_

_ -Ugh she gets to sit next to such a hot guy!_

_ - I suppose __he's__ not good enough for her either. Well he's plenty good for me._

He looked as if he wanted to hold back a laugh or something and I finally answered.

"Just stuff. You don't really expect me to tell you exactly what im thinking. Do you?" I said with fake confidence

He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed "Yea I guess not-"

The late bell rang. I had this urge to ask if he was staring at me at lunch and why but I figured I just sounded paranoid.

called the class to order. We were going to watch a slide show on 'Lab Safety' and that meant that the lights were going to be off. Rite as he walked over to the switch I tensed up and clung on to the bottom edge of the desk. *lights off*

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that his uncomfortable rigid position mirrored mine. _Could he possibly know what I was? _I asked myself _No, no that's impossible._

I could feel a strange sort of attraction between us for some reason. He intrigued me and by the questions he was asking me maybe I intrigued him too. The scent of his blood filled the room. The only thing that kept me from going crazy and attacking him was my grip on the table. If I loosened my grip only a little bit it would be like loosening my grip on myself.

I kept thinking about it, I could so easily break the fragile wood. The more and more I thought about it I realized something. My attack on him wasn't exactly because I craved his blood too much that it drove me crazy, but that I wanted him pressed up against me, lips locked in an eternal kiss and ... _Whoa! _ _What am I thinking? _These thoughts startled me. Why would I care so much about him when I just met him a few minutes ago?

The hour seemed extremely long and unbearable! MY thoughts, others pointless thoughts, that scent in every nick and cranky of this room.

Aaaaah! I wanted to scream from the pressure I was feeling.

The slide show finally finished. Rite when the lights came on I felt a lot more in control of myself and so I let go of the desk and regained my composure. I glanced over at him but he was still stiff as a board. The video apparently ended a few minutes early so he excused us. Then he finally showed some movement and started to gather his stuff when I did.

I could tell he was in as much of a hurry as I was. We tried to go down the narrow path between the desks at the same time but it didn't work. I tripped over the leg of a table; my bag slipped out of my hands and hit the floor.

**Please Review! Give me at least 5 please?**


End file.
